


Through the Screen #4: Thor

by Jsounds



Series: Through the Screen [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Battle, Cute, Fights, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mud, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Rain Sex, Retelling, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sweat, Top Chris Hemsworth, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Ryan is placed back into the Marvel universe, he finds himself accidentally ramming the God of Thunder in an SUV...
Relationships: Thor/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Through the Screen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383979
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. The Internship

Life in the 'real world' was feeling less and less real. The friendships I had meant so much less than what I had with Steve and Tony, the work I was doing felt so much less meaningful than when I was a soldier in the war, or helping Tony discover a completely new element. Sitting in my office building helping people with their IT problems really felt worthless. I even looked at other jobs I could get but nothing that was available looked appealing. It had only been a week and I was already sick of it. Today, I was getting the apartment ready, as my parents were coming to visit and I wanted to make a good impression on them - to prove I hadn't been losing my mind over the last 6 months and that I was semi successful, despite just being in IT. I had told Luke to stay out of the apartment for the day, so he wouldn't say anything embarrassing in front of them. I was just straightening up some of the coasters when there was a buzz. I went over and let them into the apartment building, then waited for my parents. There was soon a knock on my door but just as I opened it, I was no longer in my apartment.

I had suddenly come face to face with a woman, who was standing in the doorway of an SUV. It was clearly the late evening but it was still pretty warm.   
"You must be Ryan." The girl said, who I soon realised was Jane Foster - Thor's girlfriend!  
"Y-Yeah, I am." I nodded, taken by surprise.  
"This is gonna be an interesting first day for you." She told me. "Get in." I was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of black pants, instead of the t-shirt and jeans I was wearing before. I stepped into the SUV, where I saw Erik Selvig and Darcy, more characters I recognised. Inside the van was filled with different astronomical equipment and tech which I had no idea about.   
"Ryan, this is Darcy, my assistant." Jane introduced.  
"Hey, I didn't know interns could be cute." Darcy scoffed before looking back at her phone.  
"And this is Erik Selvig, my mentor and friend." Jane said, gesturing to the older man.   
"We gotta go." Erik told her.  
"I know, put a foot on it." Jane said and we soon headed off, through the desert.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Jane's following stars." Darcy answered, sounding very uninterested.  
"There's been some anomalies happening in the stars - I'm trying to find answers." Jane informed me, sitting in the passenger seat.  
"I recognise you, Ryan." Selvig mentioned, looking in the rear view mirror at me.  
"Ohh, um... Do you know Stark?" I shrugged.  
"Oh, you were the kid who was honoured with him in Washington, right?" Darcy remembered.  
"Y-Yeah. I helped him out with some stuff. I was trapped with him in the caves." I revealed.  
"Shit, I'm sorry." Jane said.  
"Honestly, I'm glad it happened in a way. Taught me some important shit." I admitted.  
"Is it true you lived with Stark?" Darcy asked.  
"Only for a short time. He helped me get my bearings." I answered.  
"What's Iron Man like?" Darcy asked, curious.  
"Amazing. A fucking nut job but he means the absolute best. That guy's been through a lot." I told them.  
"So how'd you end up in New Mexico?" Selvig asked.   
"Needed a life of my own." I smiled.

We soon parked up in the desert, under the night sky. The stars were absolutely beautiful away from the nearby town's lights. Jane opened up the roof panels of the SUV and popped her head through, as she was positioning what was apparently a Magnetometer. Everything looked very cobbled together inside the SUV, as if built from parts of other devices.   
"Let her do the sciency stuff. I've tried asking her to explain it before but it's all nonsense." Darcy scoffed as we both sat in the van, watching Selvig and Jane look out through the top.  
"So what's this anomaly supposed to look like?" I asked Jane from below, looking at some of the monitors.   
"It's a little different each time." Jane told me. "Once it looked like, I don't know, melted stars, pooling in a corner of the sky. But last week it was a rolling rainbow ribbon-"  
"'Racing round Orion? I've always said you should have been a poet." Selvig commented. A few minutes went by as we waited for something to happen. I couldn't believe I was back in another movie but I was so thankful. I tried to not think about what happens, as I didn't want to know too much. If I altered the timeline of this movie, God knows what could happen. Maybe I'd accidentally let Loki win or get Jane killed! Me and Darcy had been chatting in the van while Jane was talking with Selvig with their heads out the roof.   
"It's never taken this long before." Jane sighed.  
"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy asked.   
"Sure, if you like rocking out to KFRM, 'All Agriculture all the time'." Jane said, sarcastically before coming back down. She took a notebook and opened it up, scanning it frustratedly. "The anomalies are always precipitated by geometric storms." She began before showing Selvig a very complicated looking hand-drawn graph. "The last 17 occurrences have been predictable to the minute... I just don't understand." Jane told us, before something suddenly caught her eye. I followed her gaze through the wing mirror, where we could see that behind us was a strange glow in the clouds.   
"What is tha-?" I couldn't even finish before Jane shushed me as she looked through her notes.  
"There's got to be some new variable... Or an equipment malfunction..." She muttered before the lights in the SUV began flickering and the monitors went static-y.   
"I don't think there's anything wrong with your equipment..." Darcy said, a bit anxiously as a champagne bottle rattled violently. Suddenly, the cork popped off and champagne went spewing everywhere, including onto Jane and her equipment. However, my attention was drawn to the clouds which were now glowing in brighter, vibrant rainbow colours.   
"Um... Boss?" I said, taking their attention away from the champagne to the strange looking storm.  
"Holy Shatner..." Jane muttered, dumbfounded.  
"That's your 'subtle' aurora?!" Selvig said.  
"No- Yes! Let's go! Ryan, can you drive?" Jane asked me.

Soon, I was driving towards the strange event in the skies, with the rooftop still open. Jane stood up, filming the storm of light before nearly flying out when the SUV hit a bump. Selvig yanked her back in. She was grinning ear to ear.  
"Isn't this great?!" She beamed. "You're seeing it too, right? I'm not crazy?" Jane asked us.  
"That's debatable. Put your seatbelt on!" Selvig instructed. Wind was howling around us as I zoomed towards the clouds before suddenly an enormous tornado of light shot out from the clouds, roaring like a thousand trains.  
"Holy shit..." I muttered, in awe. I was seeing the Rainbow Bridge in-person. Jane came to the front of the SUV and continued to try and film the storm.  
"You've gotta get us closer so I can take a magnetic reading!" Jane told me.  
"What?! Are you serious?!" I yelled over the noise, scared of the wind tunnel.  
"You want this internship or not?!" She questioned me. So... I headed towards it. No way I was gonna miss out on meeting Thor. We tore across the desert towards the tornado as Jane leaned out the window, recording it before KABOOM! A huge bolt of lightning struck down through the centre of the tornado, making the SUV rock from the blast!   
"Fire me instead!" Darcy said, coming up beside me and taking the wheel, before turning the SUV away.  
"What are you doing?!" Jane barked.  
"Saving our lives!" Darcy argued before Jane took the other side of the wheel in her hand and tried to take control.  
"Hey! Hey! HEY!" I yelled before the headlights fell onto a man. I shook the girls off and turned the wheel hard to try and avoid him, slamming the brakes. It wasn't enough though and the SUV swerved straight into the figure. The car skidded to a stop. We all stopped and exchanged terrified looks. The storm died down as we froze in the moment. Gathering our thoughts, we eventually raced out of the car towards the unconscious man lying on the ground. He was dressed in tattered clothing, charred and blackened. I rushed over and knelt next to him, turning his head - yep, it was Thor... The very, very attractive man with long blonde hair.   
"Get the first aid kit!" Jane instructed Darcy, who rushed back to the SUV.  
"C'mon, I know you're not dead, okay? Just wake up for me." I said, cupping his face. He let out a groan and his eyes fluttered open, almost immediately locking onto mine. Darcy returned with the kit and clearly noticed how attractive our man was.  
"Wow. Does he need CPR? Because I know CPR." She smirked.  
"His eyes..." Jane said, looking down.  
"... are beautiful." Darcy said, dreamily.  
"... are dilating. That's a good sign." Jane said.  
"We still have to get him to a hospital." Selvig reasoned.  
"After we get a reading on the storm?" Jane asked.  
"Immediately, Jane." Selvig said as the storm was evaporating above us.   
"Where did he come from?" Jane sighed as they looked around. Suddenly, Thor groaned again before sitting up abruptly, making me jump and stumble backwards onto my ass. He groggily stood to his feet, then offered me a hand up. I took it and he pulled me up with ease, making me gasp at his strength.   
"Wow. A-Are you okay?" I asked him as he looked on the floor.  
"Hammer..." He muttered, looking around.   
"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. That's pretty obvious." Darcy scoffed as Jane switched on her flashlight and looked at the sand.  
"Erik, look at this." Jane said, standing to the side. We were standing on a faint, large, archaic pattern that was etched into the sand. They exchanged looks: amazed and excited. She began taking pictures, although a breeze was tampering with it.  
"We've got to move fast before anything changes." Jane told us. "We need soil samples, light readings, everything." She pulled out some sort of light meter and held it up, whilst writing things down in a notebook. Thor was just staring into the sky.  
"Jane, we need to get him to a hospital." Selvig told her again. Jane knelt down and scooped up some soil into a canister.  
"Not right now. It'll take too long. County's an hour away. We'll drop him off after we're done here." Jane reasoned. "Look at him, he's fine."  
"FATHER! HEIMDALL! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! OPEN THE BRIDGE!" Thor suddenly shouted into the sky, making me jump again.  
"Okay, you and Ryan take him to the hospital, I'll stay here with Darcy." Jane suggested.  
"You expect me to leave you two alone in the middle of the desert?" Selvig asked before Thor turned to me, clearly frustrated.  
"You! What world is this?!" He questioned me.  
"It's alright, don't worry, we're here to help." I told him, suddenly intimidated by his furious manner.  
"Where am I?! Answer me!" Thor demanded as Darcy opened her handbag.   
"Ryan, just back away." Jane told me.  
"You're in the desert outside the town of Purnte Antiguo." Selvig said.  
"What Realm?! Alfheim?! Nornheim?" Thor continued.  
"Uh... New Mexico?" Darcy tried, raising her taser at him.  
"You dare threaten Thor with such puny-" Before he could finish, Darcy shot the electrified wires straight into his chest. Thor convulsed before collapsing to the ground. We all stared at Darcy, in shock.  
"What? He was freaking me out." Darcy defended. Soon, as Jane did some last minute soil scooping, me and Selvig dragged Thor's unconscious body to the SUV and lifted him inside.  
"Next time you decide to tase someone, do me a favour and make sure they're already inside the truck." Selvig complained.  
"I dunno, at least he's a hot dude that we're dragging." I shrugged.  
"Jane, come on..." Selvig said to the girl lingering around the etched pattern. 

I parked up outside the hospital and we soon managed to get the unconscious Thor into the hospital where the Doctors took him away.   
"Name?" The admissions nurse asked as I stood at the desk with Jane and Darcy.   
"Um... Thor." I said, feeling a bit silly.  
"T-H-O-R." She said, spelling it out and typing it one key at a time. "And your relationship to him?"   
"Sadly, nothing. We don't know him." I scoffed.  
"Until he hit him with the car." Darcy pointed out.  
"Well, it was more like a graze, really." I defended. "I'm not the one who tasered him."  
"We just want to make sure he's okay." Jane sighed.  
"I'm going to need a name and contact number." The nurse said. Jane, Darcy and I exchanged looks.  
"You hit him." Darcy shrugged.   
"Ryan Radford..." I sighed.  
"R... Y... A..." 

When we were finished, I said goodbye to Jane, Selvig and Darcy for the night. I managed to look through my phone - which was the same as what Tony had given me - and found where I was living. It looked like I had a flat nearby, next to some sort of coffee shop. I also saw that it was being paid for by Tony - God I was lucky to have him in my life... Even if this life wasn't real... Or was it? I shook my head and decided I needed to sleep before I thought about it too much. So I found my way back to my place. It was very nice, pretty small but comfy. I found my bedroom and went straight to sleep. I guess I'd be living in New Mexico for a bit but I was fine with that - it was exciting!


	2. Befriending Thor

The next morning my alarm went off. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the flat - I sighed in relief, glad it hadn't been a dream. I got up and came to my wardrobe to find most of the clothes I had gotten when I was living with Tony. I pulled on a black v-neck and a pair of jeans before the phone on my bed buzzed. I went over and looked down to see a text from Tony.   
'How's the internship going?' I smiled. I was glad I was still in contact with him. I responded, keeping it vague - I didn't want Iron Man flying over to have an early meeting with Thor. I also didn't really want to stress him out - he had been through enough. After I had a quick spot of breakfast, I headed out to see Jane, Darcy and Selvig. I came inside to find the lab I remembered from the movies, with lab equipment, workstations and computers. Printers were churning out blown up screen-caps of the footage from last night and Darcy was hanging them up on a wall. Jane, meanwhile, was at a workstation soldering a piece of equipment. I noticed a monitor that said 'J. FOSTER ALGORITHM ANALYSIS' showing information I struggled to fully understand.   
"Morning guys." I smiled.  
"Morning..." They all mumbled.  
"Have you guys been up all night?" I realised, noticing they were wearing the same clothes.   
"More or less." Darcy said, sounding unimpressed.  
"Darcy, when you're done, take the soil samples to Professor Meyers in geology. Remind him, he owes me." Jane said.  
"We might want to perform a spectral analysis." Selvig mentioned.  
"'We?'" Jane asked.  
"I flew all the way out here - might as well make myself useful." Selvig pointed out. Jane's eyes lit up, as if she had been waiting for this offer.   
"You know what would be really useful? Do you still have that friend at LIGO?" Jane asked.  
"She was more than a friend." Selvig scoffed.  
"Could you call in a favour?" Jane asked.  
"You don't think this was just a magnetic storm?" Selvig asked.   
"If I'm right, their observatory must have picked up gravitational waves during last night's event." Jane told us.   
"Meaning?" Selvig asked.  
"Meaning these anomalies might signify something bigger." Jane told me.  
"How 'big' are we talking about?" I asked, walking over to her. Jane gestured over to some footage on a monitor. A cloud was disappearing into the night sky, and there appeared to be some kind of bulging in the stars - it looked weird.   
"I think the lensing around the edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Jane informed me.  
"A what?" Me and Darcy said at the same time.  
"I thought you were a science major." Selvig frowned.  
"Computer science." I defended.  
"Political science." Darcy added.  
"They were our only applicants." Jane shrugged.  
"I did drive us out of a fucking storm, in fairness." I pointed out.  
"Fine. An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space and time." Selvig explained.  
"Like a wormhole?" I realised, knowing about the rainbow bridge.   
"Exactly." Jane nodded. Selvig looked sceptical. Jane printed out another screen cap and showed Selvig. "Erik, look... What do you see here?"  
"Stars." Selvig answered.  
"Yes. But not our stars!" Jane said, spreading out a star chart, barely able to contain her excitement. "This is the star alignment for our quadrant, this time of year. So unless Ursa Minor decided to take the day off... Those are someone else's constellations." Jane described, showing us.   
"Hey... Check this out..." Darcy said, taking a photo out of the printer. Jane, Selvig and I came over to examine it and were amazed.  
"Is that...?" Selvig gasped.  
"I think we left something at the hospital." I muttered, seeing Thor's figure in the funnel of cloud from last night. 

I was back talking to the administration nurse, with Jane, Selvig and Darcy nearby. Unfortunately, she wasn't being very helpful.  
"I'm sorry, only relatives can visit patients." The nurse told me.  
"But I'm... His husband?" I tried. The nurse gave me a look and Darcy scoffed behind me.  
"I thought you said you don't know him..?" The nurse frowned.   
"Well... I mean... Not anymore... Y'know we've been drifting apart and like... Who really knows their husband, anyway?" I bluffed.  
"None of us, dear. He's in Room 102." She told me with a sympathetic smile. However, when we went down the corridor, we noticed there was a trail of destruction leading up to the room. We quickly rushed in, only to find his bed completely abandoned. Finding out he had escaped the hospital we went back to the RV.  
"You mind driving, Ryan?" Jane asked me, frustrated.  
"Yeah, sure." I nodded, getting in the driving seat.   
"It's so typical. I just lost my most important piece of evidence." Jane complained  
"So now what?" Darcy asked.  
"We'll have to find him." I shrugged.  
"Did you see what he did in there? I don't know if finding him is the best idea." Selvig pointed out.  
"I want to know what that thing was and he may have the answers. We don't have a choice." Jane reasoned.  
"Ohhhkaaaay..." Darcy said, taking out her taser and a can of mace.  
"So we're just going to spend the rest of the day looking for him?" Selvig asked as I started the vehicle.   
"However long it takes." Jane said before I reversed the car before BAM! I collided into Thor, AGAIN! I exchanged looks with the others before rushing out of the SUV.  
"I'm so sorry, I swear I'm a good driver!" I blurted out, rushing over to the God on the ground in stolen hospital scrubs. I helped him up to his feet, as he looked up at the sky, confused.  
"Blue sky... One sun... This is Earth, isn't it?" Thor realised.  
"I think you may have hit him with the car one time too many." Darcy scoffed.  
"I have some clothes you can borrow." I said. 

I assured Jane, Darcy and Selvig that I'd bring Thor back to the lab as soon as I had given him my clothes at my house. Honestly, I just wanted a moment alone with the man. I brought him inside and his eyes were darting around the rooms, intrigued. I brought him into my bedroom and went into my closet.   
"Thankfully Tony gave me some of his clothes, too, so there's some stuff that'll fit you." I explained, looking through. "These jeans should-" I cut off when I turned back around to see Thor had taken off his gown, meaning he was now completely naked. His entire ripped, muscular, defined body stood in front of me with a soft 12 inch cock dangling between his legs. I felt my knees weaken at the pure sight of him.   
"Thank you." He said with a soft smile.  
"Um... Urr... It's okay." I said, going bright red, holding the denim in my hands.   
"You okay?" Thor asked.  
"You're just very... Umm... Impressive." I blushed, trying to not stare at the monster meat.   
"You're pretty as well." Thor smiled.  
"Wow... Thank you." I smiled, going to hand him the jeans. However, he simply pushed them out of my hand before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Woah..." I gasped, looking up at him.  
"I want you." He whispered, sending chills down my spine. "Is that okay?" He asked me, cupping my face then running his fingers through my hair. How could I say no, when I'm looking up at his beautiful, handsome face.  
"Y-Yeah." I stammered before he crashed his lips into mine.

I felt his blond beard brush against my face as our lips began dancing together. I wrapped my arms around him as his tongue pushed through my lips, exploring my mortal mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening again. Was everyone in Marvel gay and horny? I wasn't complaining, though. He finally broke off and looked into my eyes.  
"You are beautiful." He whispered as I looked back into his ice blue orbs. Another chill went through my body.  
"You are, too." I muttered. Then suddenly, Thor gripped my shirt by the neckhole and easily ripped it down the centre with ease, simply discarding what was left of it. "Holy shit!" I gasped but he ignored me, simply running his large hands down my body.   
"You have a body fit for a king." He whispered before suddenly placing two hands on my waist. He lifted me up and threw me into the bed, sending me crashing into the mattress.   
"Fuck!" I muttered in surprise, looking up at Thor who stood at the end of my bed, staring at me with a hunger in his eyes. He gripped his own hospital gown and, like my shirt, ripped it down the front. My jaw dropped. The giant pecs, the watermelon biceps, the chiselled abs and large, erect nipples were exposed. He only wore a pair of beige boxer shorts, probably borrowed from the hospital. He had a semi hardon tenting, whilst my own cock was rock hard and throbbing in my jeans. It looked like he was eyeing my denim pants up, so I quickly began undoing them myself. "I like these pants. Please don't rip them." I half laughed, pushing them down my legs and kicking them away. I was left in my pair of white boxer briefs  
"Impeccable." Thor muttered before getting on the bed and crawling towards me. Our lips smashed together as I wrapped my arms around his huge body. We hungrily kissed as he laid on top of me, grinding his hardening crotch into mine. As his tongue fucked my mouth, I felt his fingers grip the waistband of my boxer briefs before a loud rip. He tore them straight off with ease and simply threw them away.   
"Holy shit!" I gasped as he broke off. Thor quickly licked the palm of his hand before his fingers immediately wrapped around my cock and began pumping it.   
"Your body is mine." Thor whispered before leaning down and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. My eyes widened as I felt the intense suction, listening to the fapping from my cock.   
"Fuck... Mmmm, that feels so good..." I whimpered, gripping his hair as his hand only went faster and faster. "Shit... I-If you keep doing that you're gonna make me cum, already..." I warned him.  
"That's correct, Ryan. I want to make you climax." Thor said in his sexy, deep voice, leaning up straight. I was given a full view of his ripped, muscular body, which only made me even closer. "I will use your seed as my lubricant." Thor told me, before pinching my nipple with his second hand. I stared upon the giant tent and gulped at the thought of it plowing into me, but I knew I wanted it. The sight was too much, though.   
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum... Shit... Shit..." I breathed. Then, without any choice, my cock began shooting load after load of cum all over my body as Thor's hand continued pumping it. "Argh fuck! Holy shit! Shit!" I whimpered.  
"That's it, my sweet one. Doesn't that feel good?" Thor smirked, watching my body spasm beneath him.

"Woah..." I finally muttered when I finished, as he looked down at me with a confident, smug smirk. "That was impressive..." I half laughed before he gripped his boxers and then just tore them off his legs before throwing them away. A giant, thick, juicy meat was released, curving upwards towards the ceiling. Veins ran up the shaft and a blonde bush surrounded the base. It looked like it might be 12 inches long and 3 inches thick. "Holy shit..." I gasped.  
"I can see the hunger in your eyes. You want a taste." Thor said, moving on his knees closer to my head, to my side. I sat up a bit and gulped as I stared upon the intimidating slab of meat. I just nodded, nervously. I lifted my hand and then wrapped my fingers around the base. I pulled back the foreskin, letting the pink, shiny mushroom tip reveal itself. I poked my tongue out and let it run up the side of the beast, before wrapping my lips around the head of Thor's cock.   
"That's right, angel..." Thor purred, reaching down and gripping my hair as I attempted to swallow as much as I could. However, I choked when I was only about 6 and a half inches down, just from how thick it was. "Take it easy, mortal. Swallow what you can allow." Thor purred as I began bobbing my head up and down the inches I could. I couldn't believe I was doing this - I was giving the God of Thunder head! I worked my mouth up and down, tasting the delicious shaft as I looked up at the sculpted-to-perfection man. "That's excellent Ryan. Keep it going." Thor muttered as I continued going back and forth, sucking on the lips inches I could take. I reached up and took his low hanging, hairless, huge balls into my hand and began massaging them. I was drooling around the hard as steel meat, occasionally challenging myself and gagging on it. Thor seemed to be enjoying it though, as he was making low growls in response. 

Thor soon pulled his cock out of my lips and his eyes ran down my body. Without saying a word, he went down to my legs before gripping my ankles and then throwing them up in the air until my ass was exposed.  
"Your rear is better than most souls I've seen from across the realms." Thor said, sending a chill up my spine. I had never received a compliment about my ass that felt so epic! Then the Asgardian buried his face between my cheeks. I gasped out as I suddenly felt his tongue penetrate me, burrowing deep into me.   
"Oh fuck!" I blurted out as I felt his strong tongue hungrily begin to devour me. I could feel his beard brushing against my skin as he was eating me out. "That feels so good..." I whimpered as I felt his mouth continue to slurp and lick me out.   
"You taste wonderful." Thor muttered into my ass in a lower, lustful voice. My sensitive cock throbbed against my stomach as a couple drops of my cum dribbled down my side towards the mattress. He kept going and going, cleaning me out like it was his quest, going so deep he'd make my body spasm and twitch. "Are you prepared for the next stage?" Thor finally said, pulling his face out of my ass and looked down at me with his eyes dark in lust.   
"I-I think so." I stammered. 

Thor dropped my legs back onto the bed and simply scooped the cum off my body and began coating his monstrous shaft in it, kneeling before me. I couldn't believe I was witnessing it. Then suddenly, Thor flipped me over with a single hand with ease. I laid on my front before Thor then grabbed me by the hips and pulled them upwards towards his huge cock.   
"If it is too much, tell me and I will withdraw." Thor assured me   
"Thank you." I said, a bit surprised by his amount of care. Despite his arrogant demeanour, he seems to genuinely care for me. I soon felt the head of his beast brush against my hole, before the pressure against it grew and grew until it entered me. My fingers dug into the bedsheets as more and more of it entered by, slowly. It was so fucking huge, my ass felt like it was on fire. "Holy fucking shit..." I whimpered, burying my face into a pillow.   
"Is it too much, Ryan?" Thor asked me.  
"Just... Maybe go halfway." I muttered. So, Thor continued going, stuffing more and more of his cock into me.  
"Your ass is like a vice, squeezing my member." Thor growled, going more or less halfway inside me, before pulling his hips back again, then pushing it back into him.  
"Fuuuuck, you're so big... You're huuuuge..." I gasped, feeling the slab of meat slide in and out of me.   
"You're doing an admiral job for a mortal, Ryan." Thor told me, beginning to thrust back and forth. Even Cap didn't feel this intense - Thor was just so thick and dense it felt like nothing I had experienced before. He gradually began going faster and I was finally beginning to feel more pleasure along with the intense burning. "Your hole is so pleasing, Ryan. Fit for a King." Thor purred, going at a strong, comfortable rhythm. "Is it getting better, my mortal?" Thor whispered before leaning down and kissing my back.   
"Little bit..." I nodded.   
"Might I go faster?" Thor said, his beard brushing against my skin.   
"Y-Yeah..." I said, though a bit nervous. So, Thor's hips began going faster and it began to feel even better as my ass got used to the size. "Mmmm fuck... Don't stop..." I moaned, quietly. I found myself thrusting my ass back a bit, letting more of his cock enter me.   
"You crave more?" Thor noticed, running his hands up the underside of my body.   
"Y-Yeah..." I nodded. So, Thor thrust more inches deeper inside of me, making me take about 3 quarters of his shaft. "Ah shit!" I hissed, feeling his stretch me out even more.   
"You're strong. You can take it." Thor muttered, kissing my shoulder as he pushed more and more inside me. I could feel his monster cock throbbing inside my guts. It felt like he was splitting me apart and for some reason I wanted it. I whimpered and cried in pain, whilst also feeling the undertone of pleasure.   
"Oh fuck, Thor..." I whined before I finally felt his balls press against my ass.  
"You're doing a grand job, Ryan. You've done your ancestors proud." Thor whispered into my ear, keeping his hips still and letting me get used to the gigantic rod inside me. Then soon, he began thrusting his hips back and forth, back to the slow rhythm he had before.  
"Ohh fuckkkk..." I groaned, feeling the large shaft sliding in and out of me.   
"Thaaaat's it, mortal. You take it amazingly well, boy." Thor purred, thrusting into me and making the bed creak under our weight.   
"It's so biiiiig..." I whimpered, feeling him gradually getting faster as I felt the searing pain and pleasure.   
"You're strong enough to take it, my prince." Thor groaned before picking up the pace. My nails pulled at the bedsheets as he continued moving back and forth, letting me feel his weight against me as I felt his balls press against my skin. "How is it?" He asked me.  
"It... It feels good..." I muttered, feeling it push in and out of me. My hole felt like it was on fire.   
"You feel better than any man I've experienced." Thor grunted, starting to go even faster. I began stroking my cock as I felt the monster meat slide back and forth.  
"You're definitely the most intense..." I half laughed as the bed shook and the headboard began knocking into the wall with every thrust. His balls began slapping against my ass as he only went faster and faster, fucking me deep.  
"Your hole is made for Kings, my dear mortal." Thor grunted before leaning down and kissing my shoulder again, whilst wrapping one of his strong arms across my chest. My body was dripping with sweat as he continued rutting his cock deep inside me. "Ready for me to breed you, my darling?" Thor grunted after a couple more minutes of the intense fucking.  
"Oh, fuck yeah!" I moaned, feeling his breath against my ear.  
"Good boy... You'd do finely in Asgard." Thor muttered before kissing my shoulder again, going faster and slamming every inch of his thick member into me. "I'm close, boy..."  
"Mmmm, do it... Cum inside me, Thor!" I begged, wanting to have the God's seed inside me. Then finally, after a few more thrusts, he let out an animalistic roar. It felt like his cock erupted inside me, flooding my hole with thick, huge loads.   
"Argh yeah, take it! Good boy!" Thor growled as I felt his cock pump more and more into my guts. 

When he was finally done, he slipped his cock out of my gaping hole and let me collapse into the bed. I was panting and my entire body felt weak. My hole was overflowing in the Asgardian's cum - he might have bigger loads than Captain America himself! However, he wasn't finished.  
"As future king of Asgard, I cannot leave you left unsatisfied." Thor said before flipping over over onto my back. My cock was still hard as rock but ready to blow it's own load at any minute. So, I watched as the God of Thunder leaned down and took it into his mouth. I felt his warm, wet mouth swallow it up as his electric blue eyes looked up into mine. I couldn't believe the prince of Asgard was sucking me off as I watched his blond locks going up and down with his head, brushing against my thighs.   
"Shiiiiit..." I groaned, rolling my head back and closing my eyes for a moment, feeling the more relaxing pleasure and how his tongue worked my cock. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum soon." I warned him.  
"Climax, my dear. You've earned your release." Thor whispered. My toes soon curled and my fingers gripped the bed sheets once again.  
"Argh fuck! Shit, Thor! Shit, that's so good!" I moaned out, unloading for the second time in the hour straight into the demi-God's throat. He swallowed it all with ease, of course and when I was finished he climbed up the bed and laid down next to me.   
"Have you been with an Asgardian before?" Thor asked me.  
"Nope." I half laughed.  
"Then you are quite the talented specimen." Thor smiled before before leaning in to kiss my cheek, making me blush. 

I laid in bed, covered in sweat and panting far heavier than the God next to me. My ass was filled with Asgardian cum... Then suddenly, my phone began ringing in the pants that were on the floor.  
"What is that? An intruder?" Thor questioned, leaping onto his feet, off the bed.  
"No. No, it's my phone... Um, a communication device." I told him, getting out of bed and picking up the phone from my jeans' pocket.   
"Hey, Ryan? How long does it take to dress the homeless man?" Darcy asked me, impatiently.  
"Sorry, sorry, I was struggling to find something that would... Fit him." I lied. "On our way now, though."   
"Fine. Hurry!" She told me before hanging up.  
"What is wrong?" Thor asked me as I began handing him his clothes.  
"We need to hurry and see Jane." I told him.  
"Mm, why?" Thor asked before pulling me into a sudden kiss.  
"Because we need to... Think about stuff. Listen, let's keep this a secret, okay?" I told him. I was putting on a new, thankfully similar shirt (hopefully the others wouldn't notice my new clothes).   
"Keep what a secret?" He asked me, biting his bottom lip as he watched me get dressed.  
"Us. Us having sex. It'll just... Confuse and complicate things with the others. Just don't tell them, okay?" I told him.   
"If I keep it secret, can we do this again?" Thor smirked before finally pulling his also black t-shirt on.  
"Oh, absolutely." I smiled as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and jeans.   
"These feel strange." He admitted. "But comfy. They will suffice." Thor told me before giving me another kiss.  
"Come on..." I blushed, leading him out of my house, giving him a brown jacket on the way.

I brought him into the lab and got a look from Jane, who had clearly been growing impatient.  
"I'm sorry, it's not everyday you gotta explain to a man the clothes he's wearing!" I whispered to her as Thor was exploring the lab in intrigue.  
"Sorry I tased you!" Darcy said to him before coming over to us. "You know, for a crazy homeless guy, he's pretty cut." Jane suddenly noticed Thor was fiddling with some equipment and had to rush over to stop him.   
"Excuse me! Excuse me!" She said, bringing him away from her workstation. "Now tell me... What were you doing, in that?" Jane asked, referring to his figure in the tornado-like clouds.   
"What does anyone do in the Bifrost?" Thor shrugged. I felt goosebumps run over my skin at hearing his voice say 'Bifrost' in real life, in front of me. Meanwhile everyone else just looked at him, clueless, except for Selvig. Jane quickly wrote the word down in her notebook, to which Thor curiously looked at, over her shoulder.  
"The Bifrost..." Selvig repeated, almost amused.  
"What exactly is the Bifrost?" Jane asked him.  
"This mortal form has grown weak." Thor said, ignoring her.   
"But... Ryan, get the mortal a Pop-Tart." Jane told me.   
"He probably needs an actual meal." I reasoned. "He did fall out of the sky."  
"What did you suggest?" Darcy asked.  
"Well there's the Diner nearby." I shrugged.

So, we were all soon inside Isabela's Diner. Jane, Darcy, Selvig and I just watched as Thor ravenously ate the huge mound of steak and eggs in front of him. He had already cleaned through a couple other plates as well.  
"Now tell us exactly what happened to you last night." Jane finally spoke up. Thor looked at her, intrigued, making her fluster and look away.   
"Maybe start with how you got inside that cloud?" I suggested.  
"And how you could eat an entire stack of pancakes and still be this hungry." Darcy added, earning a glare from Jane.   
"This drink. I like it." Thor commented looking down at his empty coffee cup.   
"It's good, isn't it?" I smiled.  
"ANOTHER!" Thor suddenly demanded loudly before throwing the coffee cup down to the ground with a smash. Everyone gasped, while I had to stop myself from laughing.   
"Sorry, Izzy! Little accident!" Jane called to the woman glaring at us behind the counter. "What was that?!" Jane then hissed at Thor.  
"It was delicious. I want another." Thor answered, simply.  
"Then you should just say so!" Jane reasoned.  
"I just did." Thor frowned.  
"I mean ask for it. Nicely." Jane insisted.   
"I meant no disrespect." Thor said.  
"All right, then no more smashing, deal?" Jane sighed.  
"You have my word." Thor promised.  
"Good." Jane said before a bunch of men came walking into the diner.   
"Morning Pete. Jake." Isabela said behind the counter.   
"The usual, please, Izzy." Whom I assumed was Pete, answered. They all looked tired.  
"You missed all the excitement out at the crater." Jake said to her.  
"What crater?" Isabela asked as we listened in.  
"They're saying some kind of satellite crashed in the desert." Pete told her.  
"We were having a good time with it until the Feds showed up, chased us out.   
"Excuse me, did you say there was a satellite crash?" Jane asked the men.  
"Yep. They said it was radioactive. And I had my hands all over it." Jake scoffed. "I'm probably sterile now."  
"Oh my God, this is going on Facebook." Darcy said, taking out her phone and taking a picture of Thor who was starting on a multi-layered cake. "Smile!" I was surprised that he willingly smiled into the camera before continuing.   
"What does the satellite look like?" I asked, turning my attention back at the other customers.  
"I don't know nothing about satellites. But it was heavy. Real heavy. Nobody could lift it." Jake shrugged. Thor suddenly shot to his feet and stormed towards Jake, before forcing the man to face him, grabbing him by the scruff.  
"WHERE?!" Thor questioned, loudly.  
"About 12 miles east of here..." Jake said, confused. Thor grinned before releasing the man and striding out of the diner. 

We rushed out and quickly caught up with him after paying, knowing we couldn't lose him. We saw him looking up at the sky, studying where the sun was.  
"Where are you going?" Jane questioned him.  
"12 miles east of here." Thor answered before beginning to walk, determinedly down the street.  
"Why?" Jane asked as we followed, with me trying to hide my limp due to my still-sore ass.  
"To get what belongs to me." Thor answered.   
"So now you own a satellite?" Jane scoffed.  
"It's not what they say it is." Thor told us. I knew exactly what it was.  
"Whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs. You intend to just walk in there and take it?" Jane asked.  
"Yes." Thor nodded before stopping. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."   
"Everything?" Jane repeated, suddenly much more interested.  
"All the answers you seek will be yours, once I reclaim Mjolnir." Thor nodded.  
"'Myeu-muh?' What's 'Myeu-muh?'" Darcy frowned.  
"Jane..." Selvig said before pulling her aside. As they began speaking Thor kept looking at me - as if checking me out. I couldn't help but blush, especially when he gave a sly wink. How was I so lucky to have been fucked by 3 Avengers?!   
"I'm sorry. I can't take you." Jane finally said, turning back round.  
"I understand. Then this is where we say goodbye." Thor said before taking Jane's hand into his own, then giving the back of it a kiss.  
"That's... Thank you." She blushed before he did a slight bow to us all.  
"Ryan Radford. Jane Foster. Erik Selvig... Darcy. Farewell." Thor smiled before walking away. I practically drooled as I watched his ass walk away.  
"Now... Let's get back to the lab. We have work to do." Selvig said.

We quietly walked up the street back towards the lab, away from the God. However, as we approached the lab, we noticed a couple of trucks outside it along with men in suits taking equipment out.  
"Hey! That's my stuff!" Jane shouted as we rushed faster towards the lab. I knew they were Agents of Shield, hauling equipment into waiting vans whilst others were stripping the inside out. "What the hell is going on here?!" She barked before Agent Coulson came over.  
"Ryan?" He frowned.  
"Urrr... Hi." I said awkwardly.  
"You know each other?" Darcy scoffed.  
"We met... Briefly." I admitted.   
"Do you always hang out with people of interest?" Coulson half laughed.   
"Hello?!" Jane snapped.  
"Sorry. Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson with Shield." He told her.  
"I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!" Jane told him, angrily.  
"Jane. This is more serious than you realise. Let it go." Selvig told her.  
"Let it go?! This is my life!" Jane argued.  
"We're here investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your equipment and all atmospheric data." Coulson continued.  
"By 'appropriate' you mean 'steal'?" Jane accused. Coulson then wrote out a check.  
"This should more than compensate for your trouble." He told her.  
"I can't just pick up replacements from RadioShack! I made most of that equipment myself!" Jane argued.  
"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Coulson smiled.  
"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!"   
"We're the good guys, Ms. Foster." Coulson assured her.  
"So are we!" Jane said, cutting him off when he went to walk away. "We're on the verge of understanding something extraordinary." She said before holding up her notebook. "Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and no one has the right to take it from me!" Jane continued. Coulson gestured to a nearby agent who snatched the notebook off her and put it in a box he was carrying. Jane was stunned.   
"Thank you for your cooperation." Coulson said before getting into a car.


	3. Breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D.

Soon, the four of us were sat on the roof of the lab, feeling depressed and confused... Well, I wasn't as confused, but I felt bad for them.   
"Years of research, gone..." Jane sighed.  
"They even took my iPod." Darcy commented.  
"And your backups?" Selvig asked.  
"Look around! They took our backups. They took the backups of our backups." Jane complained.  
"I just downloaded, like, 30 songs on there." Darcy added.  
"Will you please stop talking about your iPod!" Jane snapped at her. "And who are these people?" She asked me.  
"I just had a small run in... To be honest, they kinda saved my life. And a friend of mine's." I told them.  
"No one knows much about them. But I knew a scientist - a pioneer in gamma radiation. SHIELD showed up and he was never heard from again." Selvig told us. I really had to bite my lip so I wouldn't say anything.   
"I'm not going to let them do this. I'm getting everything back." Jane decided.  
"Please, let me contact one of my colleagues. Dr Pym has had some dealings with these people. I'll email him and see if he can help." Selvig reasoned.  
"They took your laptop too." Darcy reminded him.

I drove Selvig and Jane to the nearby library, which looked like it hadn't been touched in years. However, there was a sign in the window that said 'FREE INTERNET'.   
"We'll just be a minute." Jane told me as they headed inside. As I waited, though, I noticed something that caught my eye: Thor. He was walking into a Pet Store. I thought about it... Thor's supposed to get to the crash site but Jane seemed insistent she wouldn't help him... What if she never helps him? I made a decision. I started the SUV up and drove towards the Pet Shop with the window down. As I parked up outside it, I heard Thor demanding a horse.  
"Oi, Thor! Still want that lift?" I called out. He looked over his shoulder and smiled before getting in. Soon, we were driving on the rugged terrain as storm clouds were rolling over in the distance as the day turned to dusk.  
"Can't believe I'm doing this." I chuckled, reminded of the time I snuck into a Hydra base to save Bucky. Or the time Pepper and I went and snuck into Obidiah's office.   
"Have you done this before?" Thor asked me.  
"Umm... Not quite like this. You've done this sorta thing before?" I asked, despite knowing the answer.  
"Many times. You're brave to do it." Thor smiled. Thor just called me brave. God it was hard not to fanboy.  
"Well, they stole my friend's shit. And I ain't got anything to lose." I shrugged.  
"You're quite intriguing. Far more intriguing than anyone else in this Realm." Thor complimented me, making me feel like my cheeks were gonna actually set the SUV on fire.  
"'This Realm?'" I giggled.  
"You think me strange?" He said with a chuckle.  
"Maybe a little." I laughed.  
"Good strange or bad strange?" Thor asked.  
"Definitely good." I answered, looking up at him. His blue eyes were looking right at me and I got lost in his gaze. The truck lurched and I panicked, quickly regaining control of the car.  
"Sorry! Don't want to run over another one..." I half laughed. "So go on, then. Tell me who you really are." I told him, not wanting to pretend like I don't know already.  
"You'll see soon enough." Thor said.  
"You promised us answers."  
"What you seek - its a bridge. A rainbow bridge." Thor told me, sending another set of goosebumps up my skin.   
"Sounds badass." I half laughed 

The sun had set as we went up a hillside, soon discovering a man-made light that illuminated the valley. As we came closer we saw the glow was coming from a giant SHIELD base. Around the crater were vehicles, trailers and barricades. Armed guards were making a gate and a razor wire fence ran about fifty yards around the crater's edge, enclosing the complex. Clear, plastic access tubes with junction boxes lead to a translucent cube structure that stood in the middle of the crater. When we got out of the SUV, we crawled to the edge of the ridge, looking through a pair of binoculars down at the site.   
"You're going to need this..." Thor said, taking off his jacket and putting it over me.   
"Why?" I frowned before we suddenly heard thunder above.  
"Thank you for taking me here. You're a brave man." Thor said, cupping my face.   
"I-It's the least I could do..." I stammered as we looked at each other under the night sky while rain soon started to fall. Thor leaned in and kissed me. We passionately kissed in the dim glow coming from below as the rain gradually got more and more intense.   
"I want you..." He whispered between kisses as he slowly rolled me onto my back so I was laying on the jacket as he got on top of me.   
"Wh-What about your... Thing?" I whispered, however running my hands up and down his muscular back as we both got drenched under the aggressive rain.  
"It can wait. This can't." Thor said before kissing me again. I couldn't say no. How could anyone? Even if my ass was still sore from this morning, I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

Thor's hips were soon grinding into me as the rain continued drenching us. I was really about to have sex with Thor during a storm - could it be more perfect. His tongue was exploring my mouth as I was running my hands up his shirt, feeling every ab. Thor just got more and more hungry for it and soon began undoing his own pants. I went to push Thor onto his back, but he didn't even budge. He broke off with an amused smirk. Would my beautiful mortal want me to move?" He whispered.  
"Please?" I blushed. So, Thor moved onto his back whilst holding me, so I was on top. We crashed our lips back together as I laid on top of him. His large hands ran down my back until they landed on my ass before squeezing both my cheeks hard. I moaned softly into his mouth as we hungrily kissed, before I broke off. My hands unzipped Thor's jeans before pulling the denim and boxer briefs down enough to free his monster meat. It stood proudly, pointing straight up towards the black rain clouds above. Without wasting time, I opened my lips and took the head of his cock into my mouth.  
"Thaaaat's right... You wonderful boy..." Thor purred, laying in the rain as I swallowed as much of the cock as I could. He reached down and took a fistful of my hair into his fingers as I began bobbing my head up and down, sucking on the pillar of meat. "Your mouth is like magic." Thor muttered, watching me run my tongue up the underside of his cock as I squinted through my soaked face as the rain continued to crash down on us. Lust had completely drowned out all reasoning in my head, such as we were risking being spotted by the Shield agents for a quick fuck. "Would you like me to breed you again?" Thor questioned me. I came off his cock and looked up into his fierce eyes.  
"Fuck yes." I nodded. 

Thor grabbed me and threw me into the wet mud, now officially ignoring the coat he had originally given me. He crashed his lips back into mine again whilst he hurriedly began undoing my pants. He pulled them straight off my legs and put them onto the coat so they wouldn't get too muddy, however leaving my naked ass in the wet dirt. Looking up at the God as he lifted my feet into his shoulders, seeing his soaking shirt cling onto his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Rain was dripping off his long hair, which was dangling over his face. It wasn't long before I felt the tip of Thor's mighty cock press against my hole, which was still occupied with the cum that didn't leak out of my ass from earlier.   
"Are you ready?" Thor asked me as I felt him apply more pressure anyway.  
"Definitely." I nodded. Slowly, Thor began pushing his cock into my still-stretched out hole. Gradually, he filled me up, going deeper and deeper. "Oh fuck..." I hissed, my nails digging into the mud as I felt the same pain again, though this time it wasn't so bad since my ass was still so stretched out.   
"Don't worry, my dear mortal. You can take it." Thor whispered, stroking my thigh as he continued inserting his thick cock into me.   
"Y-You're just... So fucking big..." I muttered still feeling the rain crash down onto me.   
"And you are so beautiful, Ryan." Thor said before leaning down, becoming my shelter from the rain before kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips began dancing together yet again. Then he suddenly thrusted the rest of his inches inside of me, making me cry out in pleasure and pain.   
"Fuck!" I blurted out but couldn't say much else as Thor planted his lips back onto mine immediately. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me, as he began thrusting his hips back and forth. I moaned into his mouth as I felt the giant rod impaling me, sliding in and out of me as I, too, wrapped my arms around him. His tongue slipped through my lips as we hungrily kissed while Thor's hips were gyrating into me.   
"You feel so magnificent... You grip my cock so perfectly." Thor whispered, breaking off and beginning to kiss at my neck. I gripped the back of his long blond hair as I felt his hips continuously thrust inside me.  
"Fuck... Fuck, it's so good... So hot..." I moaned, clawing at the Asgardian's back.   
"That's right, my darling... Let me pleasure you." Thor muttered into my ear as he continued fucking me into the mud as we were soaked to the bone. His balls were slapping against my skin whilst he continued kissing and licking my neck. It was intense, wild and despite the cool air and icy rain, we were both so distracted by the heat of the moment. Thor's beard was brushing against my neck as he continued kissing it as I whimpered and moaned at the feeling of the huge cock smashing into my prostate.   
"Fuck, Thor... I-I'm close!" I warned him, feeling my untouched cock throb as it begged for attention.   
"That's okay, mortal... Reach your climax so I may fill you with my seed, too." Thor grunted, still thrusting hard into me. It didn't take long.   
"Argh fuck! Mmmmm shiiiit! So good! So hot!" I moaned out, shooting load after load of cum all over my already drenched body as it arched.   
"Yeah, baby... Thats right... Good boy!" Thor grunted, scooping the cum off my stomach and sucking it off his fingers. "You taste divine!" Thor muttered before kissing me again. I felt like I was going to pass out from the intensity of the fucking, but thankfully it wasn't long before Thor broke off.  
"Oh yeaaaah! Take it, mortal! Feel me flood your insides!" Thor roared as his cock pumped his cum into my ass, filling me up. Thunder clapped and rumbled as Thor painted my guts white. When he was finished, he slowly pulled out before collapsing into the mud next to me. 

We both laid there, completely soaked with my ass filled with another giant load inside me. I could finally check off sex in the rain off my bucket list. I felt like I was the luckiest man on the planet. I was panting away while Thor looked like he was already over it.   
"Thank you for that." Thor said, pushing his monster cock back into his pants.   
"Oh, no... Thank you." I breathed, looking over to his face.  
"Your ass is better than most from my Realm." He told me, before standing back up. I pulled my own pants up and sat up.  
"Your dick is better than most here in this Realm." I scoffed, looking up at the giant, muscular man.   
"Stay here. Once I have Mjolnir, I will return what they stole from Jane." Thor told me. "Deal?"  
"Sure you don't want me to come with? I know these people." I reminded him.  
"I'd rather you didn't get hurt." Thor smiled before heading to the crater. I couldn't believe I was about to witness this iconic scene... In real life... Whilst his seed was leaking out of my ass and I was caked in mud. I watched him sneak down and easily just lift the fence, and crawl through. He disappeared into the darkness and I noticed a jeep soon drive over to inspect the breach in the fence. Lightning struck in time for me to see Thor elbow the driver in the jaw, then smashed the other man in the face with his own shotgun. I watched as Thor then made his way across the base, before suddenly a spotlight began sweeping around. I quickly ducked down behind the ridge before it could light me up, thankfully not being spotted. I hurriedly grabbed my phone from my pocket and began ringing Jane.   
"You've rang me at a bad time, leave a message!" Her voice message said before a beep.  
"Okay, first of all, I'm fine. But if you don't hear from me again, maybe come to the crater site and look for me? I kind of did what you said you wouldn't do... Okay, thanks, bye!" I whispered before hanging up. I peered over the ridge again to see Thor's dark figure choking someone out. He fought his way through, which was almost mesmerising as he finally bashed his way through one of the tubes. I watched his silhouette beating up, punching and fighting his way through them as rain continued crashing down. Thor soon disappeared - I could no longer see him. I was trying to use the binoculars but it was really hard to figure out what the hell was going on. It was a while before I suddenly saw Thor and a large man burst through a wall of a junction box, crashing into the mud outside.   
"Shit..." I muttered. They slowly lifted up to their feet before Thor lunged at the agent. It wasn't a long fight and the large agent fell to the floor, with a double kick to the chest. I watched Thor walk back into the structure and disappear from sight. There was a long silence before I finally heard Thor's voice scream from inside... I sighed, knowing what this meant: He wasn't worthy yet. I lowered my binoculars before standing up, knowing I should go down and help. However, when I went to go down the ridge in the rain, almost immediately a spotlight swept past me and I heard dogs start barking. "Argh shit!" I muttered under my breath before making a retreat towards the van.

"YOU STOLE MY VAN!" Jane snapped at me as I stood in their lab, damp and muddy with a towel around me. They all looked kinda pissed.  
"I did and I'm very sorry but I saw Thor and... He's your only hope of discovering something real. Ignoring him is a wasted opportunity and you know it." I reasoned.  
"Well now he's arrested in SHIELD, so we have no choice." Selvig pointed out.   
"We have to go get him." I told them.  
"You've gotta be kidding." Darcy said, flicking through a book.  
"He's right, we can't leave him." Jane decided.  
"Why not?" Selvig groaned.  
"Because you didn't see what happened - what he can do." I said as Darcy suddenly showed us a page.  
"Hey! Myeu-muh!" She pointed out the illustration of a hammer.  
"Where did you find that?" I frowned.  
"In the children's section. I wanted to show you both how ridiculous his story was." Selvig sighed.  
"Aren't you the one who's always told me to chase down all leads, all possibilities?" Jane pointed out.  
"I was talking about science, not magic." Selvig said.  
"Magic's just science we don't understand yet. Arthur C. Clarke." Jane argued.  
"Who wrote science fiction." Selvig said.  
"The precursor of science fact."   
"In some cases."   
"If that's really an Einstein-Rosen Bridge out there, then there's something on the other side." Jane reasoned.  
"Advanced beings could've come through." I pointed out.   
"A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities." Darcy spoke up, making us all glare at her in surprise by high insightful input.   
"Yes! Exactly! Thank you!" Jane finally said, making her assistant beam.   
"Jane, if you do this, you'll find yourself in a situation that I won't be able to get you out of this time." Selvig warned her.  
"I'll help you." Darcy smiled, making Selvig sigh.  
"If Coulson's there, I may have a plan." I admitted.

I made my way back to the crater, borrowing their SUV again. I had a very basic, vague plan. The rain had eased off, thankfully. I walked towards the entrance of the base and immediately, agents pointed guns at me as spotlights lit me up.   
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A man shouted.  
"I'm here for the dude who broke in! Agent Coulson knows me!" I called out. The guards exchanged looks. Soon, they took me in and brought me to a security room where Coulson was, among a couple other agents.  
"Thought I might be seeing you again." Coulson scoffed.   
"Yeah... So... Could you maybe let my friend go?" I asked, awkwardly.  
"Why would I do that? Who is he?" Coulson questioned me.  
"His name's Donald Blake." I answered.  
"'Donald Blake'?" Coulson repeated, doubtful.  
"Well... Doctor Donald Blake. He's part of our team." I told him.  
"You have dangerous friends, don't you Ryan?" Coulson commented.  
"Well, he's not dangerous, more... Troubled. After you guys took his shit he was distraught. Years of his life, just gone! He got depressed, started drinking and... Well, you saw the rest." I explained.  
"Uh huh. You mind if we take a moment to verify his identity?" Coulson asked me.  
"Of course." I nodded. I watched as some techies at a computer began typing, running his name through the system. I hoped my hacking was enough to get away with it.   
"Does Tony know about your little team?" Coulson asked me.  
"Little bit. He told me there was a little research thing going on here and... Thought it would be good for me." I shrugged.  
"So he's never met this man?" Coulson asked me.  
"Nope. Doesn't even know he exists." I shook my head.  
"Because he managed to tear through our security." Coulson added.  
"He just works out. Not my problem, you need better men." I defended, earning a glare.  
"It says here he's an M.D." Coulson said, looking at the screen faced away from me.   
"He is. Well, he was. He switched careers and became quite brilliant, really." I smiled. "If you just release him to me, I promise to keep an eye on him." I said. I noticed Coulson was sizing me up, before giving a smile.  
"Release Dr Blake to Ryan Radford, here." Coulson decided, earning a surprised look from the Techies. "Make sure he stays in town for the next few days in case we need to talk to him again." Coulson instructed me.   
"Thank you." I said, relieved. I followed an agent to a holding cell and found Thor, looking miserable as he sat in a chair in an empty room. "Donny! C'mon, Donny, let's get you outta here." I smiled as he looked at me, utterly confused. "It's alright, buddy. Come on, I'm taking you home." I assured him, before leading him out of the cell. We hurriedly made our way past the SHIELD Security room and as we walked past, I noticed some of Jane's possessions under some tarp. Thor spotted Jane's journal and subtly snatched it on our way out. I led him out of the SHIELD site, glad the plan actually worked.  
"Where are we going?" Thor asked me.  
"A bar." I scoffed.

I parked outside of the bar and we both stepped inside. I could tell Thor was extremely upset and depressed as we sat at the bar. Behind us there were some guys playing pool as we sat with our mugs of beer and two shots of whiskey. I poured the shot into my mug and took a big gulp.  
"Thank you, for what you've done." Thor said, quietly.  
"Don't mention it. We need you." I assured him.  
"Do you love me?" He asked me, blatantly.  
"Aha, umm... No. Not really. But I do like you. I... I believe what you say." I assured him.   
"Good. I didn't want you to think I loved you... I just like you a lot too. I enjoy our secret time together." Thor said with a smile.  
"Me too." I smiled back. "What about Jane? I've seen the way she looks at you." I said.  
"I swear to you, I mean her no harm." Thor assured me.  
"I know you don't." I chuckled.   
"She is beautiful." Thor admitted. "Ryan, I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong." He told me, quietly, looking saddened again.  
"It's okay. Finding out that you don't have all the answers - it's a part of life. Now you can start asking the right questions." I explained.   
"For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Thor whispered.  
"Join the club. I barely know what the hell I'm doing most of the time. Whether I'm trapped in a cave or battling an army of drones... The only way we find our feet is admitting we don't know where the fuck we are." I scoffed, to which Thor nodded.  
"Hey, I know you, man..." A man said behind us. We turned around to see Jake, the guy from the Diner, approaching us. He looked drunk as hell. He was pretty large but nothing compared to Thor. "You were in the diner with that hot girl. I wouldn't mind her doing a little research on me." He smirked and laughed as Thor grew annoyed.  
"I have no quarrel with you. But she's a lady. You should be more respectful." Thor growled.   
"And you should shut the fuck up, Princess." Jake threatened. Thor looked at me, clearly trying to remain calm.   
"I will not fight him." He assured me.   
"Then it'll be easy to kick your ass." Jake said. However, before he could throw a punch, I stood up.  
"Let's keep our heads." I said before grabbing him by the hair and pulling it down and lifting my knee at the same time, making his forehead collide and completely knocking him out. He collapsed to the ground. Thor looked at me, impressed. A look I never thought I'd earn. The basic fight training I've been getting has turned out to be quite useful.   
"You're quite amazing." He said before grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me into a kiss. It was passionate and heated as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Do bars here have private rooms?" Thor whispered.  
"Umm... No? But come on..." I said, grabbing his hand before heading to the bar's restroom. 

We hurried into the disabled toilets and the Asgardian soon pinned me against the nearest wall, not wasting any time in hungrily kissing me, attacking me with his lips. I wrapped my arms around him as his hands ran down my back and squeezed my ass as his tongue dominated mine and filled my mouth. I began pulling at his black t-shirt that was still damp from earlier and he eventually let me bring it over his head, then drop it to the floor.   
"Fucking hell..." I whispered, staring at his flawlessly sculpted body. I leaned down and took one of his nipples into my mouth, licking and sucking on it.   
"That's right, my mortal... Worship my body." Thor purred, gripping my hair and keeping my head still so I knew to not stop. As I sucked on the pink nub, I raised my other hand and began rubbing and pinching the other erect nipple. "Bite on it..." Thor instructed. So, I began nibbling on the nipple, making him hiss at the more painful sensation - although I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't affect him that much due to his resilience. When he let me, I began running my tongue all over Thor's body. I kissed and licked his pecs, before bending down a bit to start tracing his defined abs with my tongue.   
"You're so fucking hot..." I whispered before lifting Thor's wrist up, making his arm into an L shape and giving me a good look of his bushy pit. I buried my face into it and began licking the sweat out of the hair, which made his arm flex instinctively.  
"You'd fit in so well at Asgard." Thor half laughed as I switched, lifting his other arm and doing the same. The smell of his musky sweat filled my nostrils before I began licking it clean. While I did so, I began unbuttoning Thor's pants and soon pushed them and his boxer briefs down enough to let his monster cock out.   
"I want you inside me again." I whispered, wrapping my fingers around the thick shaft and looking up into Thor's electric blue eyes. 

It was like I had switched Thor into an animal. He grabbed my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers, exposing my still mud-stained legs. His large hands grasped my shirt and threw that over his shoulder, too. I kicked my jeans away, as did he, before the God of Thunder lifted me up by my ass. I wrapped my legs around Thor's waist and my arms around his neck as he held me in the air. Our lips crashed against each other and we hungrily began making out as the Asgardian held me in his strong arms. I could feel the tip of his huge meat between my asscheeks as his beard was brushing against my lips.   
"Ready to feel every inch of me inside you?" Thor questioned, pressing me against the cold tiled wall.  
"Fuck yes." I nodded, desperate. So, whilst holding me easily with just one hand, he spat on the other and used it as lube onto his long shaft. "Give it to me." I whispered as my ass was dribbling Thor's previous loads onto his cock already.   
"You hold my seed inside you with talent." Thor said before lowering me onto his cock whilst also pushing his hips towards me. I could feel his mushroom tip penetrating me, inch by inch he filled me up.  
"Argh fuck, Thor... Mmmmm, yeaaaah..." I groaned, holding onto him tightly as he pressed his forehead against mine.   
"That's it, Ryan... You can take it, my little trooper." Thor whispered before kissing me, passionately. He thrusted into me, forcing about three quarters of himself into me at once. I cried out into Thor's lips but it only gave him the chance to fill my mouth with his tongue. His hips didn't waste any time and began thrusting hard into me, going deeper with every few humps.   
"Fuck, Thor! It's so good!" I moaned out as he broke off, listening to the squelching as his huge cock impaled my cum-filled ass.   
"Yeah, I make you feel good, don't I?" Thor smirked before pulling me away from the wall and holding me in the middle of the disabled toilet, continuing to thrust into me.   
"Oh fuck yeah! Holy shit, it's so big!" I whimpered, burying my face into his shoulder as I felt the intense pleasure and pain of Thor plowing into me.   
"You're doing remarkable, Ryan." Thor grunted, still bouncing my ass up and down, impaling me on his cock.   
"Ah fuck! Mmmm yeah, give it to me!" I moaned, beginning to kiss at his neck. The sound of his balls slapping echoed off the walls and the cum he had filled my ass with earlier was dripping onto the floor as Thor slammed into me. The sound of his grunting was music to my ears as my limp body was fucked raw in his huge arms. It felt like my prostate was bruised, as this was the third time today Thor was fucking my sore hole. I was sweating, a lot, as I began stroking my cock with a free hand, leaning back to stare upon his Godly body.   
"That's it. I want you to soak my body with your cum." Thor growled before bashing his lips into mine again. We hungrily made out and I could feel the orgasm quickly approaching.   
"Mmm, I'm close..." I warned him between breaths but he didn't care - he just continued kissing me with his talented mouth. After a few more thrusts, my body soon spasmed in Thor's arms. "Ah fuck! Mmmm shit!" I moaned out, breaking off and watching my cock splatter cum all over Thor's huge pecs.   
"Mmm yeah, mortal-boy. I love it!" Thor smirked, still bouncing my weak body up and down on his pole. "Ready for me to fill you up?" He asked me as my nails were digging into his upper back.  
"Oh fuck yeah! I need it!" I pleaded as my sweaty forehead pressed against his, feeling his hot breath against mine.   
"Ohhhh yeaaaah! Fuck! Take it! Mmmm, Ryan! That feels so good!" Thor grunted as he went balls deep, emptying his balls into my ass for the third time that day. When Thor finally finished, he brought me over to the sink countertop and placed me onto the surface, so I could recover.  
"Holy shit that was intense..." i panted, still feeling sweaty.  
"You did a mighty good job." Thor smiled before leaning in and pecking my lips. 

I was barely conscious as I was completely smashed. After a long couple hours of drinking and karaoke, the completely sober Thor had me slung over his shoulder as he brought me to Jane's house, which was next to the lab - it was a little caravan. I dangled over his back as he walked to the door and knocked on it.   
"Ryan?!" Jane gasped. "Is he all right?" She asked.  
"He's fine. Not injured at all." Thor chuckled before giving my very sore ass a pat. He brought me inside as the stunned Jane watched.   
"What happened?" She asked.  
"We drank. We fought. He made his ancestors proud." Thor smiled, a statement I refused to forget, despite my drunkness.  
"Put him on the bed." Jane said, pointing it out for him. He gently laid me down on it. I groggily looked up at him, seeing his caring eyes.   
"You're the God of thunder..." I whispered.  
"No, you ought to be the God of Thunder." Thor winked - another thing I refused to forget. He patted me on the cheek before pulling a blanket over me as I soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Destroyer

I woke up and my head felt like it was splitting in half. I realised I was in the caravan, which was empty, then smiled when I thought about last night. 'You ought to be the God of Thunder'. I might get that tattooed onto my body. I half laughed as I stood up, immediately feeling my sore ass. It felt like it was completely bruised and ruined... I groggily opened the caravan door to find Thor and Jane outside as well, looking as though they had just woken up.  
"I need new clothes." I said, looking down at my mud-stained clothes. So, I went home alone and put on some fresh clothes, gathering some for Thor as well. I put on a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans before putting the dirty clothes in the washing machine. I took some aspirin for my hangover before heading back out. I stepped out and went back to the lab where I gave Thor his new clothes. He put on a light grey top and a dark blue chequered shirt, then a pair of jeans. Selvig was there, along with Darcy and Jane, sat at a table. Thor offered to make us breakfast and it was a really weird sight - watching the God of Thunder make scrambled eggs. I was drinking some coffee, feeling the hangover headache slowly fade away. Soon, the Asgardian came over and gave us our plates of eggs and toast.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"You're very welcome." Thor winked. Soon, all five of us ate around the table like a weird, bizarre little family. As we tidied up after breakfast though, the door to the lab opened. A man with a wild, orange mane stood there, with a long beard and head of hair. A woman, who I remembered as Lady Siff with long dark hair and a strong stance was next to him. Another man, who looked similar to Asian descent, stood there too with long black hair and a braided goatee. Then there was a very broad shouldered, handsome man with messy blonde hair and a scruffy beard.   
"Found you!" The ginger one, beamed, looking at Thor as the rest of us looked stunned. Jane dropped a plate and it smashed from her sheer shock.  
"My friends!" Thor exclaimed, happily racing over and hugging them.   
"I don't believe it..." Selvig muttered.  
"Who are they?" Darcy asked, though she had a good idea.  
"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Surely you've heard tales of Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing and I, Volstagg and Svelte?" The ginger man grinned. "Well, perhaps I've put on a little more muscle since I was here last."  
"That would have been a thousand years ago? Northern Europe?" Jane said, in awe.  
"Exactly! Those lovely herring people. They worshipped us!" Volstagg chuckled.  
"My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." Thor began.  
"We're here to take you home." Fandral, the handsome blonde told him.  
"You know I can't. My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile." Thor reasoned, much to Jane, Darcy and Selvig's surprise.  
"Thor... Your father still lives." Sif revealed to him. Then, suddenly, there was a rumbling... We all turned to look out the window to see a Bifrost storm forming in the distance.   
"Was somebody else coming?" I asked, nervously. We came outside, in time to see and hear a loud beam of light, then moments later guns and explosions. Thor turned to us.  
"Leave this town, now. Get yourself and your friends to safety." Thor told Jane, sternly.  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"I must stay and fight." Thor answered. "I'm still a warrior and I will fight by your side." He told his Asgardian friends.  
"You're but a mortal now. You'll get yourself killed!" Volstagg pointed out.  
"Or one of us, trying to protect you." Fandral added.   
"The best thing you can do is get the mortals to safety and leave the battle to us." Sif reasoned. Thor thought about it, looking upon the clueless townspeople.  
"You're right." He decided before turning back to us. "Help me clear the streets. I'll let none of these people die this day." Thor told us. 

So, we helped him. We hurried people off the roads, herding them into buildings and making sure they were hidden. Some got in cars and drove away, which was more relieving. I just came out of Isabela's diner when I heard a dog barking. I followed the dog's gaze to see the Destroyer. The large, metallic figure striding down the street with a fiery glow coming from within. It was twice the size of Thor and incredibly ominous with a face-plate which had a slat missing, exposing the glowing orange heat inside.   
"Get away!" Thor shouted, coming over and grabbing me, pulling me away back towards the lab that's at the end of the street. The Destroyer suddenly unleashed a blast of energy, blowing up cars and storefronts, then even shooting a blast through my house's window.  
"Awh, come on!" I whined as Thor got in front of me, protectively.   
"Keep him distracted!" Sif called out as she hurried off while the Warriors Three rushed towards the Destroyer.  
"My friends fight bravely, but they won't be able to hold it back much longer." Thor warned us as we watched Volstagg getting into position. Hogun and Fandral took off turning towards the Destroyer as Volstagg looked like he was preparing for something. Then, Volstagg suddenly began running and when he caught up with the other two, they grabbed him on either side and with all their Asgardian strength, hurled the warrior through the air towards the opponent.   
"For Asgaaaaaaaaard!!" I heard him scream as he flew down the street. The Destroyer simply backhanded him in the air, sending him flying into a car. Thor, Jane, Darcy, Selvig and I took cover behind a building at the end of the street, near a telephone pole as we watched the battle. Sif leaped off a nearby rooftop with her two headed spear, which plunged deep into the back of the Destroyer. It stood there for a moment, motionless as the fire inside dimmed in it's faceplate. But then it stirred back to life and ignited again. The Destroyer rotated its torso and head, piece by piece, a complete 180 degrees so it could face Sif. It blasted a beam of fire at her but she thankfully just dodged it. The Destroyer rose again to its full height, pulling free from Sif's weapon that slipped through the slats of it's armour. Sif and the Warriors Three tried to regroup but the Destroyer unleashed another blast, sending the Asgardians flying in different directions, one of them smashing through Isabela's windows.   
"Go! Now! Run!" Thor commanded us, worried. However, as we went to run, the Destroyer shot another beam of energy into a store and there was a loud, ear splitting explosion as it erupted like a large fireball inside. The wave of impact hit us as we had been running past it, sending us off our feet and onto the ground. "Hide!" Thor told us before getting up and sprinting towards Sif. Jane, Darcy, Selvig and I took cover behind a building on the other side of the street as I watched Thor talk to Lady Sif, who soon got up and began making her way towards us. Next, Thor commanded Fandral and Hogun to get Volstagg out of there.   
"Don't worry, my friends. I have a plan." Thor told them as the two warriors grabbed their fallen friend and dragged him away from the battlefield. Thor then turned to the Destroyer, who had been watching intently. Thor was completely defenceless as he faced the towering enemy, approaching it.   
"Brother..." Thor began. "For whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am sorry. But these people have done nothing to you. They are innocents." He said, getting closer and closer to it. "Take my life and I know I will never return to Asgard." Thor commanded it. WHACK! The Destroyer swatted Thor with it's enormous arm with a loud CRACK! Thor went flying through the air, down the street before landing not too far from us. We all looked upon his unconscious body, in horror.   
"NO!" Jane cried out, running out into the street towards him. I stayed still, knowing the couple needed this moment. Myself, Darcy and Selvig watched as she cried above the bloody Thor, before leaning down over him, as he slowly... Died. The Destroyer turned around and began walking away, having completed it's mission. Jane began crying as tears formed in my own eyes too. Suddenly, we heard a loud howling noise. I looked over to see in the distance, a white streak tore through the sky and began coming closer and closer.   
"JANE!" Selvig yelled out, rushing over to take her away. "Come on!"  
"No! Nooo!" She pleaded as he pulled her away. Mjolnir, the most iconic prop ever, soared through the sky towards us, before Thor's arm shot up to catch it. Goosebumps were forming on goosebumps as I witnessed it. A giant beam of electricity shot out of the sky and around Thor as a black cloud quickly formed above. It was blinding but through the light I could see Thor's Asgardian armour forming on his body. The metal plates materialised on his arms, a red cape flowed off his back and the leather body armour wrapped tightly around his body. Then, Thor threw his hammer out from inside the harsh light. It flew straight into the Destroyer, sending it crashing to the dirt road. The hammer returned directly into Thor's hand, as he looked utterly badass in the lighting glow that dimmed down, fading away. The Destroyer began getting up, just before Thor shot off the ground and flew into the air. The Destroyer tried shooting it's beam at the God, but Thor was too fast. He began creating a tight tornado, a tunnel of violent wind, around Loki's pet. Jane, Selvig and I backed off as it was pretty dangerous - causing dust, litter and sand to kick up. Lightning struck from above in the dark cloud that was forming in the sky. Soon, even cars were being swept off the ground, bashing into the Destroyer as we watched the epic scene before us. I couldn't believe I was witnessing this: Thor in all his power. Soon, we could see the Destroyer's feet lift off the ground through the thick clouds swirling around it. It was lifted into the sky, high into the sky. We could barely see through the clouds, but occasionally there was an orange glow where the Destroyer was trying to fight back. For some reason I was nervous, even though I knew what was going to happen. I had to put my shirt over my mouth so I didn't accidentally swallow any sand as we watched the intense battle in wonder. Then suddenly, a bright light erupted from inside the tornado, blasting outwards. The wind began dying down as The Destroyer fell. BOOOOOOM! It crashed into the floor, creating a large plume of dark smoke. Cars and debris fell too, creating further loud bangs and crashes. Thor walked out of the cloud of dust - strutting in pride.  
"So that's the real you?" I asked as we all watched, amazed.  
"Definitely prefer that look." Jane commented, just as Coulson parked up nearby and hurriedly got out of the car.  
"We will head to the Bifrost site. I must have words with my brother, Loki." Thor told his Asgardian friends.  
"Excuse me!" Coulson called out, walking over. "Donald? I don't think you've been completely honest with me." He commented, sarcastically.  
"Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause. Protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally. If you return the items you have taken from Jane." Thor assured him.  
"Stolen!" Jane added.  
"Borrowed." Coulson corrected. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're going to need it if you are to continue your research." He smiled.  
"Would you like to see the bridge?" Thor offered us.  
"Urr... Yeah." Jane grinned.  
"Then meet us there." Thor said, before suddenly wrapping his arm around my waist.   
"Woah!" I gasped, feeling his strong bicep. He began propelling his hammer before he kicked off.

We shot into the sky, going straight up. I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.  
"HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCKING CHRISTING SHIT!" I yelled out, making him laugh.  
"Relax, you're in safe hands." He promised me as we flew through the skies of New Mexico. I looked down at the buildings that now looked pretty small - the long drop just made my stomach knot.   
"Fucking hell..." I said, closing my eyes and burying my face into Thor's shoulder. We eventually began descending and he let me go once his feet touched the sand. We were at the site where I had first crashed into Thor with the RV. There were a couple of wrecked, burned out cars from when The Destroyer had landed here before. "As cool that was, I feel like I need better warning for being catapulted into the sky next time." I told Thor, stumbling back onto the markings in the sand.  
"I apologise. I hope you can forgive me." Thor said, flirtatiously, taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips.   
"Aha... Well, of course I can... You're Thor." I blushed.   
"I have to confess something. I think I'm in love with Jane." Thor told me.  
"I know." I smiled, caringly.   
"I hope I haven't... Mislead you." Thor said, looking guilty.  
"You haven't. I understand." I assured him.  
"I have enjoyed our moments together, though." Thor admitted, cupping my face.   
"Yeah?" I half laughed.  
"Would it be okay if we had one more moment together?" Thor asked.  
"My ass is way too sore..." I half laughed, dreading the thought of having it impaled again so soon.   
"Then let us not go that far, and instead have oral." Thor suggested, dropping his hammer to the floor.   
"We'll have to be quick." I warned him, knowing the others would be on their way.   
"I like a challenge." Thor smirked before he crashed his lips into mine. 

We passionately kissed for a moment, as Thor began unbuttoning my pants. Our lips hungrily kissed as I ran my hand up Thor's epic chestplate, feeling lucky to be making out with the God in his classic Asgardian look. My pants soon fell to my ankles along with my boxers, letting my already hard cock free. Then suddenly, Thor pushed me backwards until I was up against one of the wrecked cars, deepening the kiss even more. As his tongue explored my mouth once more, he also began pulling down his own pants enough to let his semi hard, monster cock free.   
"You make me feel so aroused." Thor muttered, breaking off but cupping my face and looking into my eyes.  
"Mm, I don't think you can even imagine what you do to me." I half laughed. He pecked me on the lips, sweetly. Then, Thor grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up like I was a feather. He spun me around, so that I was upside down and face to face with his hardening cock. "Woah..." I gasped as he held me by my hips and my ankles instinctively wrapped around his neck.   
"Are you comfortable enough, my mortal?" Thor asked me as my fingers were already wrapping around his shaft and pulling back the foreskin.  
"Absolutely." I nodded before taking the head of his cock into my mouth.  
"Mmmm good boy..." Thor purred before taking my own cock into his lips as well. He could easily swallow the whole thing, which just made me moan around his thick meat. I tried to take as many inches as I could, but deepthroating felt impossible. I was drooling around it, bobbing my head back and forth as I tried to pleasure the Asgardian. It seemed to be working as Thor was making some animalistic groans. It felt weird to give head upside down, I certainly wasn't used to it. Thor's mouth was expertly sucking me off though, making my toes curl as he simply deepthroated my cock, humming around it as his tongue did things that made my brain melt. Not only that, but I swear I occasionally felt a surge of static-like energy pulse through his tongue around my shaft, which would send a chill up my spine. It was incredible. Now and again, Thor would thrust his hips into my throat, to give my neck a rest from bobbing. He'd make me choke on it sometimes and I could feel him smirk around my cock when he did. Then suddenly, Thor came off my cock and instead, brought my ass closer to his face, before impaling my hole with his tongue.  
"Argh fuck!" I gasped around the shaft as his super strong tongue burrowed into my ass. I went back to sucking his cock, moaning around it as I felt the God of Thunder hungrily eat me out, which just felt amazing. His tongue could go so deep and it seemed so agile, doing things that made my fingernails dig into his thighs. Then, Thor managed to reach around and also take my cock into his fingers, starting to stroke me off whilst it was still slick with his spit. I wasn't gonna last long, the way Thor pleasured me made me question if he really was the God of Thunder, not the God of Oral. Again, like when his tongue was swirling around my cock and creating a static-like energy, my ass was feeling the same thing. It was almost like his tongue was a subtle vibrator.   
"You're close, aren't you?" Thor asked, knowingly, voice slightly muffled as his face was between my asscheeks.   
"Mmmhmmmph!" I nodded around his meat, desperate to be returning at least somewhat the same amount of pleasure.   
"Do it, my beautiful mortal-boy." Thor commanded. My toes curled again as I felt the Asgardian's charged tongue fuck my hole so deep I'm pretty sure he licked my prostate. I didn't stand a chance.  
"Argh fuck! Mmmmm!!" I moaned out, coming off of Thor's shaft as I began shooting load after load of cum onto Thor's metallic chestplate and his large, manly hands. When I was finished and as I was panting whilst still being held upside down, Thor got an idea. He gently spun me back around and onto my feet, not long before he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down to my knees. As my legs sunk into the sand, I looked up and watched Thor scoop the cum off his chest and soon used it as lube as he began stroking himself off.   
"Open wide." Thor instructed me as I listened to the fapping of his long rod of meat in front of me. I did as he asked, parting my lips as much as I could so I could finally taste the Prince's seed. Eventually, the tip of his cock erupted. "YESSSS!!! GOOD BOY! YOU GOOD, BEAUTIFUL BOY!" Thor roared as he began shooting load after load of his cum onto my face, coating it in his thick cream. I think I managed to catch a good couple loads in my mouth, savouring the taste of his sweet cum. I swallowed as much as I could, licking my lips too, making the most of what I could. When he finally finished, Thor just looked down at me with a satisfied smile.  
"You are quite a weakness for me." Thor told me, helping me up to my feet again.  
"Really?" I half laughed, feeling my face was wet in his seed.  
"Absolutely. Your body is irresistible." Thor nodded before leaning in and beginning to lick all of his own cum off my face. He was very thorough and I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact we both gave each other head whilst his supposed to-be on-screen girlfriend was on her way.   
"Thanks." I said when he finished licking me clean. 

When I finished pulling my pants back up, Thor was already standing in the centre of the Bifrost landing site, looking up at the sky. I could hear Jane's van driving towards us and spotted the sand kicking up behind it, followed by Coulson in his own car.   
"HEIMDALL! HEIMDALL!" Thor suddenly began yelling up towards the sky. The van soon parked up and the other Asgardians along with Selvig, Jane and Darcy came hurrying over. As Thor continued to call out into the sky though, nothing happened. "He doesn't answer." Thor told us.  
"Then we are stranded." Volstagg said.  
"If you can hear me, we need you now!" Thor shouted upwards. "HEIMDALL!" Then finally, the clouds above began swirling and we all stood back outside of the circular Bifrost markings. The colourful lights shot down into the ground, creating an epic boom. Dust and clouds swirled around the lights, so it wasn't too easy to see. The Asgardians hurried towards it, except for Thor.  
"I must leave but I cannot take you with me. I fear you'd be hurt." Thor told me. "I promise I will return. Thank you for all you have done for me... You taught me to be worthy again." Thor said before giving me a meaningful hug.  
"Anytime, Thor. I'm so proud of who you've become in the mere days I've known you." I told him, caringly.   
"Stay safe." He said before releasing me from his strong arms. I watched as Thor went over to Jane, to say goodbye to her as well. "I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word: I will return for you." He promised her, before kissing her hand. "Deal?" In response, Jane pulled Thor into a sweet, passionate kiss. I couldn't help but have a smug smirk on my face, knowing I beat her to it.   
"Deal." She whispered when they broke off. Then, Thor walked into the tunnel of rainbows and clouds, before we watched them all get sucked upwards into the sky. The Bifrost dispersed and faded away and Thor was gone. All that was left was a dim rainbow light in the sky. I felt a chill go up my spine. We stood there for a while. Of course, I couldn't tell Jane he wasn't returning without sounding a bit suspicious or weird - so I just waited with her, Darcy, Selvig and Coulson.   
"Ryan, may I speak to you?" Phil asked me. He took me to the side, away from the others.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"How have you done this?" He questioned me.  
"Done what?" I frowned.  
"You're found in a cave with Tony Stark, then become his roommate as he turns into Iron Man. Then not even a week later you're bumping into a God?" He pointed out.  
"I dunno... I guess it's just a coincidence?" I shrugged.  
"Even your grandfather was a Howling Commando. You're everywhere." Coulson added.  
"What do you want me to say? I came here to do an internship and it just so happens I ran into Thor with a bloody truck. I don't know why, it just happened." I reasoned.   
"Have you reconsidered joining SHIELD?" Coulson asked me.  
"I'll be an ally to SHIELD, but I'm not agent material." I told him.  
"But we could use you as a member of the Babysitter Protocol?" Coulson asked me.  
"Excuse me?" I half laughed, shocked.  
"As you know, Fury is creating the Avengers Initiative. But we need someone to keep an eye on the different people of interest." He told me.   
"You want me to babysit Stark, don't you?" I realised.  
"And Thor, if he comes back. We just need to know that they'd be willing to help us in a crisis. That they remain trustworthy. We want you to keep tabs on them and make sure everyone's willing to do their part." Coulson explained.  
"Okay... I think I can do that." I admitted. "Will I have to undergo any kind of training?" I asked.  
"We're gonna give you some hand to hand combat training. We need you to learn to fight better and use firearms." Coulson told me. "These people encounter dangerous situations, we'd rather you survived them." He reasoned. I thought about it for a moment.  
"Okay." I decided.  
"Okay?"  
"I'll do it." I agreed.  
"Perfect. We'll pick you up and take you to the Shield training facility in a few days." Coulson nodded. Then, there was a sudden BOOM! The Bifrost energy in the sky suddenly exploded, like fireworks firing in all directions. We all looked up in awe and amazement. Then soon, the energy fizzled out.  
"It's gone..." Jane muttered.


	5. Goodbye New Mexico

As Jane, Darcy and Selvig began their quest to research how to bring Thor back, I was packing my things in my semi destroyed house. The Destroyer had burned out most of the interior but I managed to collect some of the few saved things - which had been borrowed from Tony, anyway. Coulson was outside, waiting to give me a lift. I couldn't believe it. I was going to become a part of SHIELD. I was about to learn to become an agent. I felt... Excited. However, when I came downstairs and opened the door... I wasn't faced with a street in New Mexico. Instead, I was face to face with my parents. My eyes widened as I looked around to see I was back in my apartment, in the real world.  
"Shit..." I muttered.  
"Excuse me?" My Dad frowned. I nervously let them into my apartment. It was an awkward half an hour of chatting, as I was feeling pretty distracted. I was so disappointed. I really wanted to start my training yet instead here I was, trying to defend my life choices to my parents. When I could, I quickly excused myself and stepped into my room so I could mentally process what happened.   
"Fuck.." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. Then, I suddenly spotted it: Thor's hammer was placed on my bedside table. "Oh shit..." I sighed, going over. I hesitated. The shield was made of vibranium, so was this hammer true to the movies as well? I reached out and took hold of the shaft of the hammer and... it was light as a feather. As I lifted it up, I could feel a warm, tingling sensation run through my body. Feeling way too intimidated I placed it back down. So many questions immediately filled my head but there was one prominent one: how long would I have to wait till I return?


End file.
